


You're not the same when you're some place else

by mayoho



Series: Twin Peaks Drabbles [4]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen, episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: Agent Cooper is one of Shelly Johnson's favorite customers but that doesn't count for anything in the sheriff's station.





	You're not the same when you're some place else

Agent Cooper is leaning against the desk, studying her dispassionately. Shelly can’t look at him—can’t reconcile this person with the one who's sat at the counter of the Double R savoring a cup of coffee and a slice of cherry pie, the open pleasure on his face too intimate for public consumption.

She stands outside after he abruptly dismissed her. She realizes part of her had hoped the man who smiled so sincerely when she brought him coffee and always tipped would call her bluff, save her from this mess. Now she must trust Bobby knows what he’s doing.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading the Twin Peaks scripts for reference (http://www.glastonberrygrove.net/texts/index.html), and I realized there was one really weird consistency between the scripts for Episodes 9 and 10--there are places in the script that are cut from the televised episodes where both Harry and Cooper are seriously considering that Shelly tried to kill Leo Johnson. This change puts the way Cooper treats Shelly when he and Harry try to get a statement from her in a very different, and (I think) much more interesting, context than it seems to be intended in the script.


End file.
